


Suicide Only Causes More Problems

by LiteralPeiceOfTrash



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Suicide Notes, im sorry, trigger warning, tw depression, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralPeiceOfTrash/pseuds/LiteralPeiceOfTrash
Summary: The aftermath of a tragic death





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for the Thomas Sanders fandom, so I hope you enjoy!

“I never meant for this to happen.

I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.

I didn’t mean for Thomas to feel this way. I never wanted to watch him stay up until the early hours of the morning, searching for any mistake he may have made throughout the day. I didn’t mean to break him. I just want him to be happy. I want to be like the rest of you. I want to help people smile, but I’m incapable of doing so. I tried, but I can’t. I’m just a depressed loser. Now Thomas can’t even upload a video without worry about all the feedback. He can’t even wake up without thinking about several things that could go wrong that day. He’s becoming more and more depressed. And it’s my fault. All my fault. Everyone else can make him happy. So make him happy for me.

Thomas would be so much better without me. He won’t fall into pieces every time someone gets upset with him. He’ll be able to smile and laugh and be overall carefree. I can tell when I’m not needed.

So I guess this is goodbye.”

\---

Princey dropped the note. Tears poured from his eyes without him even noticing. Tears drops stained the note which currently lay abandoned on the floor. Morality was screaming, and Logic had collapsed beside Anxiety’s body, shaking him. All of their faces were a ghastly white, especially Anxiety’s. The pill bottle meekly in his hand, the small blue tablets that looked so harmless were spread across the floor. Who knew something so small could do so much damage?

Anxiety was dead. He had overdosed the night before. What was the time now? Oh, 10:33. Princey had forgotten how long he’d been standing there. How long had he been standing there? A minute? An hour? Almost two hours. When did Morality stop screaming? When did Logan start crying? Why was his own face wet?

The regal boy reached his hand up to feel silent tears pouring down his face. A quick glance in the mirror by the door revealed his hair to be a mess from his hands running through it multiple times, pulling on the brown strands in agony. His eyes were red from crying, and heavy bags were forming under his eyes.

But the bags under his eyes were nothing compared to Anxiety’s. It looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His hair was dreadful, sticking out in every direction. His eyes were opened, glazed over, looking at the ceiling but staring into nothingness. Of course, the usually happy trio hadn’t noticed any of these things. He didn’t come out of his room for a week. They should have checked on him. They could have prevented this. This was their fault.

A quiet sniffling sound jolted Princey from his thoughts. Logan couldn’t help it as multiple tears quickly fell down his face. He’d taken his glasses off his face and was vainly attempting to rub away the tears. Morality was calming down from hyperventilating. He had taken to sitting on Anxiety’s bed. Black sheets crinkled underneath him. The royal personality wanted to yell at him for even thinking about touching Anxiety’s stuff, but he knew they were all suffering. He’d only make things worse.

Princey himself hadn’t even moved from the doorway when he first saw Anxiety on the ground. He had been looking for him to see if he had one of the Disney movies missing from his collection. When he saw the dark trait unconscious on the floor, he screamed. Everything after that was just a blur. 

\---

Logan and Morality calmed down, and eventually dragged Princey out of the room with him. They dropped him off at his room and left him, shutting the door softly behind them. They hardly even glanced back. 

Once Princey was alone, he absolutely lost it. He broke down into a mess of tears and wails, crying his heart out. He and Anxiety were never close, but Princey considered him a friend at the least. Sure they fought, but being complete opposites, it’s only natural they would bicker. But that didn’t mean they never bonded. Occasionally Disney marathons happened frequently throughout the weeks, and it wasn’t impossible for them to hold a decent conversation. Princey even had the honor of saying he could make Anxiety smile!

But what did that matter now? Anxiety was dead, and nothing could change that. 

\---

Logan was faced with the burden of telling Thomas. There had been an hour long fight between Morality and him over who had to tell him, and Morality won only because he teleported back to his room and refused to leave.

So now Logic was standing in front of Thomas with tear tracks staining his cheeks and his eyes glistening. Thomas had rushed to his side, shaking Logic and asking what was wrong and where the others were. A camera sat on its tripod, as if Thomas was preparing to film a new video. 

“A-anxiety….. he k-ki-killed himself” 

Logan could hardly even stutter out the simple sentence, it was unbearable enough as it was. Thomas screamed in shock, and Logan took this as an opportunity to sink down back into the mindscape.

\---

Morality heard the scream from his bedroom. He was lying in bed, when a shrill shriek passed through the entire mindscape, piercing through the silence. Sounds like Thomas had found out. Poor kid. He wasn’t close with Anxiety –but then again, who was?-, but Anxiety was close to all of them in his own way. He had even implied he loved them!

Morality was devastated. As the dad guy, it was his job to make sure everyone was loved. He had to give good advice and act as a good influence. His purpose was to help guide the others through tough times. Deep emotions, albeit good or bad, were his specialty. Fighting off the bad ones and encouraging the good ones. He failed at his job. He failed to notice Anxiety was hurting. This was his fault.

Morality turned onto his side, and tried to fall asleep. Maybe this was all just a bad dream.

\---

One week later, Thomas seemed completely over the loss of Anxiety. He hadn’t even started any new ideas for videos, saying he had all the love and support that he needed right now, and that the Fanders would be fine without him. He went on walks through the streets and to parts of town he’d never been to before. He became clingy to some friends and ignored others. He did everything without a single regret. When he accidently started a fire in his kitchen, he just laughed at it and at his ‘silly mistake’ for almost ten minutes. The flickering flames only grew larger, the heat in the room growing stronger. Finally, Logic rushed to the rescue and put it out.

One week later, Logic had completely distanced himself from the others. He indulged himself in his textbooks and studies, spending long hours in front of his laptop screen, typing like a madman. He mumbled incoherent phrases here and there. He didn’t bother with personal hygiene, causing his hair to become greasy and stick up. His eyes stung from the bright light that constantly seemed to flash in his eyes. Only Morality could convince him to eat, maybe every other day.

One week later, Morality still hadn’t slept. He tossed and turned, but to no avail. The bags under his eyes could challenge Anxiety’s eye shadow. He couldn’t go one sentence without a yawn breaking through in the middle. He was the only one Thomas could summon, but even now, the fatherly figure found it hard to appear in the boy’s living room. His laughs had also become hollow, and his jokes were less frequent. Even when he did tell one, there was no gusto or energy behind it.

One week later, Princey still hadn’t left his room. He cried day and night, haunted by what he witnessed that day. The image of Anxiety lying on the cold floor, unmoving and fading away burned itself into his brain. He hadn’t slept well since. There were too many nightmares. Nightmares were Anxiety came to him, screaming at him and blaming him for his death. Nightmares where Anxiety died in several different ways. So Princey gave up on sleeping. Morality also left food in his room every day, but Princey couldn’t remember the last time he actually ate. His hair was falling out from out much he tugged on it and his vision almost always blurred from the tears swimming in his eyes. 

Who knew such a dark and foreboding emotion could have such a heavy impact on them?


End file.
